I Will Follow You With My Whole Life
by Cygnus07
Summary: This was just supposed to be a drabble. Meh became too long but I'm posting it anyway. I've been seeing a lot of GIFs of that heartbreaking scene between Harry and Hermione in the last movie, and this came to me.


You pray over and over again in your head for someone to come and rescue you. This is not how you wanted to die. In a bathroom because you got upset over a boy who you had considered your friend. You still had plenty of things you wanted to do with your life. Become Head Girl, Graduate at the top of your class, get an order of Merlin, become the first female minister of magic, you just can't die tonight.

You wonder if anyone would ever notice that you're gone. How silly of you. Why would anyone remember you when even your so-called 'friends' don't like you?

The doors suddenly slam open and you look up in shock. It's Harry and Ron. What on earth were they doing there? You were expecting teachers like professor Mcgongall and professor Dumbledore to come to your rescue, not two eleven-year old boys.

You hear Harry shout for you to move and you immediately get over your shocked state and try to move away, but the troll was too fast for you and it swung it's club again, destroying the small wooden cubicles. You scream and cry for help, forgetting that you were mad at these two boys and your usual proud self would just handle the situation on your own. You're far too scared at the moment.

You see Harry and Ron run towards the troll, but instead of using their wands like you had hoped, they started to pick up pieces of wood from the ground and started throwing them at the troll. That's it. You're all going to die tonight.

Since the troll was being distracted by Harry and Ron, you quickly crawl away from the cubicles and move to the sinks. The troll notices, much to your misfortune, and swings his club again in your direction. You scream as he smashes the sinks, and you call for help again.

You see Harry retrieving his wand from his robes and move towards the troll again. Finally.

You stare at him in disbelief because instead of using spells like you expected him to, he runs forward and grabs the troll's club, holding onto it. This really isn't what you expected from the-boy-who-lived. You should've known. You saw how stupid he was when he went after Draco Malfoy after just learning the basics of flying.

Harry was suddenly thrown upwards and he lands on the troll's shoulder. You suddenly get confused when you realize something. Why on earth would he try to save you? How did he even know you were in the bathroom? Just a few hours ago he was laughing along with Ron who was making fun of you and now here he was taking on a 20-foot tall troll with his bare hands for you. What is wrong with him?

Your train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the troll grabbed Harry from his shoulder and held him up by his leg. You started to panic and turn to Ron. Why on earth wasn't he doing anything? Your breath hitches when the troll swung his club again, trying to hit Harry's head. You turned to Ron and said "Swish and Flick!" to remind him of your charms lesson. You sigh in relief as he uses the spell. The club was taken away from the troll's hand and floats up in mid-air right above it's head. The troll looks up and it suddenly falls on him, causing him to loosen his grip on Harry. Harry quickly moves away and the troll finally becomes unconscious.

Professor McGonagall and all the other professors came moments later and asks for an explanation from Harry and Ron. You take the blame, figuring that it was the least you could do. You share a look with Harry and you smile at him.

This boy with no extraordinary powers just saved your life and risked his own. You knew at that moment that you were going to be friends, and real friends this time. You silently make a promise to yourself. You vow that no matter what happens, you will try to repay your debt to him.

* * *

><p>And you did.<p>

For seven years, you stayed with him. Not once did you ever leave him. Not when everybody doubted him when he was chosen by the goblet of fire, not when he wanted to save Sirius and you knew it was a trap, not when Ron left. You followed him, even when you knew that he was wrong. You just had to make sure he was safe.

You had to admit that it became more than just repaying your debt to him. He's your bestfriend. And somehow, you had fallen for him. It was hard not to. He understood you and cared for you like no one ever did and you knew him better than anyone.

Now here he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a pained expression. He just came back from Dumbledore's office, and you know something was wrong. You ask him what he knows, and he turns to you, saying that he knows why he could hear the horcruxes.

"-And I think you know too."

Of course you knew. You're not the brightest witch of your age for nothing. You tried to deny it of course, tried to force yourself to think that you were wrong, but there was no point in denying it now.

You stare into Harry's distraught green eyes and you're suddenly reminded of the boy who had risked his life to save you from a troll in the girl's lavatory all those years ago.

He was going to die. He didn't have a choice. He was going to face Voldemort, alone, and he will die. You knew he needed to, and you start to cry. Without any hesitation, you say:

"I'll go with you."


End file.
